If Heaven Was a Mile Away, Would You Just Leave?
by Blood Darkness
Summary: Nothing ever seems to be going right. Life just seems to be a living nightmare... until you meet that special someone. Some people, like Leon, people tease and tell them they will never find a true love. (full summary on 2nd chp.)1st KH fic. Chp 3 is up
1. I Love You More Than Anything

_Chapter 1_

_I Love You More Than Anything Else_

Leon lay awake that night, just staring at the ceiling… and thinking… about her. There was no one else, in all the worlds, he cared about more than her. She meant absolutely _everything _to him. Leon sighed. If only he could tell her how he truly _felt _about her… then he wouldn't have the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. He usually didn't show much emotion… but for her; he'd do anything.

"If only you knew…" Leon whispered.

"If only you-".

"Leon?" Yuffie said, opening the door to his lightless room open and looking in on him. Leon sat up in his bed and looked at her.

"What?" he said nonchalantly.

"I heard you talking and I wasn't sure what was going on", she said, turning a bright shade of red. Leon nodded.

"No, I'm fine", he said.

"You may want to get some sleep, Yuff. We've all got a big day ahead of us". Yuffie nodded.

"You never did tell me what we're doing tomorrow", she said, as if she had just remembered.

"I know", he said.

"It's a surprise". And with that, Yuffie gave a sigh and closed his door as she left. Leon lay back in bed and blew some of his hair of out of his face. Leon continued his thoughts. But, what if she did find out? What would happen? For one of the first times ever, Leon was actually scared. He was afraid of _rejection. _That she already _loved somebody else. _He couldn't stand the thought of her loving another man. The thought sent a chill down his spine.

"Maybe I shouldn't think about that", Leon grumbled. He sighed again. Maybe he should get some sleep as well. That was his thought… until he heard talking in the hallway.

"I wonder where he is…" he heard Aerith's enchanting voice say. Leon felt a twinge of jealousy surge through him. She was bound to be talking about Cloud or Sephiroth; certainly not him. Aerith almost _always _knew where he was. Even if no one had told her; she somehow knew. It made him wonder. Of course, it made everybody wonder. Sora had once teased him and said that he and Aerith had a 'special connection'. Leon had hit him on the head when he said that; but who wouldn't? Leon heard the light switch of the hallway flick off, and Aerith retreat to her room. The drowsiness that had overcome him earlier swept across him again, and he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Cloud walked through the streets of Traverse Town… looking for his beloved Aerith. He had promised her he would come back to her… and he intended to keep that promise.

_What if she found someone else? _Cloud thought. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He waved the thought out of his head.

"Come on, Aerith, where are you?" he said in a frustrated tone.

"Excuse me, sir? But are you looking for Aerith?" said a woman with a strong New York accent.

"Um, yes, I am", Cloud admitted. The woman smiled.

"She is in the hotel over in second district", she said. Cloud smiled.

"Thank you…Miss…" Cloud said, unsure of the woman's name.

"Lora", she smiled. Cloud gave a little bow.

"Thank you, Miss Lora", he said, making her laugh. He turned and headed towards second district. He felt overjoyed. He would finally get to see Aerith; the girl he'd loved ever since he laid eyes on her.

_I can't wait to see you, Aerith, _he thought.

_I promised I'd come back, and I had all intentions of keeping that promise. I'm just afraid that you found someone else. I love you, Aerith; more than anything else._

"I love you, Aerith", Leon grumbled in his sleep.

"More than anything else".

Hey, guys. Hope you guys like it! It's my first Kingdom Hearts story ever. Well, again, hope you guys like it! Sorry if you don't! Please tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. Talk to you guys later!

Blood

Dedicated to SOx (Kris), Josh, and Lexi; some of the best friends anybody could ever have. You guys rock. I know you probably don't like the couples much, but, these are just couples I like. I just couldn't change it. Sorry guys.


	2. I Wish I Knew

**Author's Note: **Like I promised, I will be putting in the love triangles and groups and the full summary in this chapter.

**Summary:** Nothing ever seems to be going right. Life just seems to be a living nightmare... until you meet that special someone. Some people, like Leon, people tease and tell them they will never find a true love. But, some people love the same person, and that's Leon's situation. Big time. She's one of his best friends, and he's scared to tell her. He's afraid of rejection, and, that she'll find someone else instead of him. But, whoever said there wouldn't actually be death and battle over just one person and love?

**Love Groups: **Aerith/Leon/Cloud/Sephiroth/Tifa- Yuffie/Sora/Kairi- Yuna/Tyson/Rikku

There will probably be some changes to the love groups later on, but, I'm not completely sure of that at the moment.

Dedicated to Josh, Lexi, and SOx (Kris).

Now, finally, here's the chapter…

_Chapter 2_

_I Wish I Knew_

They were all riding in the gummi ship that morning. Leon had pushed Aerith and Yuffie into the back of the ship. He had covered all the windows so that they couldn't see outside. If they could see out, it would've given everything away when they got there. The only window that wasn't covered was the front window, other wise Leon wouldn't have been able to see. Yuffie gave a bored sigh.

"Leon, when are we going to get where ever we're going?" she asked, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Soon you impatient little ninja", Leon replied in his normal monotone.

"Humph", Yuffie said, sticking her nose up, crossing her arms, and putting one leg over the other. Aerith gave a little laugh.

_She can be so immature sometimes, _Aerith thought as she watched Yuffie drive Leon's temper over the edge.

"YUFFIE, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Leon roared. Yuffie grew smaller and then backed away; now afraid of the young man. Thankfully, the little ninja was silent for the rest of the ride.

"We're here", Leon called out to the two girls. Yuffie perked up.

"Really?" she cried. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Yes", he said. Aerith looked up from the book she was reading.

"Now will you tell us where we are?" she asked. Leon gave his rare smile.

"No", he said, with a little laugh behind it. Aerith laughed and gave a happy sigh.

"You're ridiculous", she said, shaking her head. Leon turned his head back to the front and blushed. There was one thing he didn't understand; why wouldn't Aerith say his name? She never had… at least; he had never heard her say it. He heard Yuffie chattering away at the back of the ship; going on and on about nothing. Leon shook his head.

_She's ridiculous, _he thought. The gummi ship landed in a little area, and the door opened. Yuffie stepped out first, and immediately, her face lit up with joy. Her mouth dropped. She looked behind at Leon and Aerith, of whom were standing side by side at the doorway. Aerith had put her hand over her mouth. She looked stunned, but not nearly as stunned as Yuffie had been. Leon turned his head to look at Aerith. She was still staring in front of her in shock.

"Well?" he said.

"LEON THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Yuffie cried out, running over to him and squeezing him so hard that his face turned a light shade of purple.

"You're… welcome… Yuffie", Leon gasped. Yuffie blushed and finally let go. Aerith remained silent. She took her hand away from her mouth, and looked at him with her gorgeous green eyes. Aerith saw the worried look on Leon's face and laughed.

"Oh, you shouldn't have", she said. Leon turned a shade of red so bright, if his hair had been in his face; the color probably would've shown through. Aerith roared with laughter again.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked, her own face turning red from laughter. Leon's face remained red, but he began laughing himself.

"N-no r-reason", he stuttered, being cut off from his own laughter.

_Come on Leon! _A voice inside him said.

_Get a grip on yourself! You're going to embarrass yourself in front of Aerith!_

_I don't care! _Leon argued back, still doubling over from laughter.

_Besides! Aerith is laughing too and we're both happy! _For once, Aerith and he were _both happy. _Only problem was; SHE STILL WOULDN'T SAY HIS NAME! Aerith had now doubled over from laughter herself.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called out to them. Leon and Aerith both looked up; faces still red from laughter. Sora, Yuffie, Kairi, and Riku were all running towards them and waving. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were running behind them. Aerith and Leon both ran down and went over to them.

"Hey, Aerith, hey Leon", Sora said, his arm around Yuffie.

"Hey, Sora", Leon said, shaking hands with his old friend.

"Nice to see you again, Sora", Aerith said, also shaking hands with her old friend.

"Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka", Sora said.

"I want you to meet my friends Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie", he said, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, these are my friends Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus", Sora said, again pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you", they all said.

"Nice to meet you too", Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie said. Sora still had his arm around Yuffie, which made her turn a bright shade of red, and put her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him. Kairi and Selphie both glared at Yuffie; who obviously couldn't tell because her back was turned on her.

"Aw, Kairi and Selphie are jealous", Riku teased. Kairi and Selphie crossed their arms and pouted. Kairi blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Shut up, Riku", she said. Sora turned his head around and shot Kairi a smile, making her blush furiously.

"Don't worry, Kai", he said.

"I still love you". Leon and Aerith saw Yuffie get an annoyed look on her face, which also said, "Oh no. Sora is **mine**!" Then Sora looked like he had been struck with a thought.

"Wait a second!" he said, slapping his forehead with his other hand.

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked before Yuffie could get anything out of her mouth.

"Where'd Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna go?" he said.

"I'm right here!" Tidus and Riku both yelled. This time, Sora slapped his forehead from how stupid the two were acting.

"Not you two!" he yelled at them.

"The girl Rikku and the other Tidus!" he yelled.

"Oh!" Riku and Tidus both said.

"Oops", Riku said, turning red and rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeez, Riku, you're getting stupider all the time", Sora said. The girls all laughed, but Riku shot Sora an annoyed look.

"Just because coconuts fell off of the trees and they all landed on my head doesn't mean that I'm getting stupider!" Riku yelled.

"Really, now?" Sora said, a smug look appearing on his face, and raising one eyebrow. The other day, Sora had been hitting the trees with his key blade trying to knock something out of them. Apparently, Riku had been on the other side of the tree, and all the coconuts fell on Riku's head. He seemed to have gotten a lot stupider after that. Sora had teased him and had said that he had lost too many brain cells. Unfortunately, that might've actually been the cause.

Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna had all been traveling and come across Destiny Islands one day. They had decided to stay there for a while, so, that's why _they_ were here. Since there was already someone named Tidus, the one traveling with Rikku and Yuna told them that they could just call him Tyson.

"What is it, Sora?" Tyson called. Sora looked behind him and saw Tyson, Yuna, and Rikku all standing side by side… with Tyson in the middle… like usual.

"Incase you haven't noticed, we've got some company", Sora called. Tyson smiled and ran over. Rikku and Yuna then both followed. When they got over, Aerith and Tyson both continuously stared at each other. Aerith's face was saying, "What are you doing here?" and Tyson's face was saying, "I want to know what _you're _doing here". Aerith scrunched her eyes like a cat's. She had put on a disapproving, angry frown. Tyson had done the same, except, beads of sweat were rolling down his face and his teeth were clenched.

"What… are… you… doing… here?" Aerith growled angrily. Tyson's eyes went back to normal and he had a sad look on his face, sweat still rolling down his face.

"A-Aerith… I…" Tyson started, his words caught up in his throat. Aerith's eyes were full of hate.

"You didn't answer my question. Now, what are you doing here?" she said, her voice still full of hate. Tyson was now shaking and face turning red from the anticipation.

"Aerith, I- I- I didn't, I didn't… Aerith, I'm so sorry!" he cried, tears nearly streaming down his face. Everyone was staring at the two with worried and scared faces. Leon put his hand on Aerith's shoulder.

"Aerith, it's okay", he soothed, trying to calm the infuriated girl down. Now tears were streaming down Tyson's face. Everyone was now even more confused from Aerith's anger and Tyson's sudden river of tears.

"Tyson…" Yuna said softly, walking closer to him. To everyone's shock, he pushed her away. Aerith just glared at him angrily. Her face was turning red from anger. Beads of sweat were now rolling down her face, her teeth were clenched together tightly, and she was crying.

"Get… away… from… me", she said angrily and shakily. She pushed Leon away and ran.

"Aerith!" Tyson and Leon yelled in unison. Tyson started running after her, but Leon couldn't move. He had never seen Aerith so upset. He just stared at Tyson and Aerith. Tyson's emotions had _changed so quickly. _It just wasn't that natural to change from having an angry face to a face with tears streaming down it. It just didn't make sense, seemingly begging… for Aerith's… _love. _Leon started feeling dizzy from having so many thoughts in his head. He put his hand against the side of the gummi ship to keep himself stable.

_Tyson, that-that **freak**! He did something unforgivable to me- and he'll **never** get away with it... **NEVER**! _Aerith yelled inside her head.

Yuffie looked at Leon.

"Leon, what's wrong with her?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I wish I knew, Yuffie, I wish I knew", he said, still staring at the two running figures.

Well, that's chapter two for you. I know, I know; HUGE cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think! Talk to you guys later.

Blood


	3. I Could Never Leave You Behind

_Chapter 3_

_I Could Never Leave You Behind  
_

Aerith kept running, not wanting to look back. She felt so tired now. Her legs felt like they had stones in them.

_I can't let him catch me, _she thought, now able to hear Tyson's running footsteps behind her.

"Aerith!" he yelled, tears still streaming down his face.

"Stop!" Tears were now pouring down Aerith's pale face. When she wasn't paying attention to the road in front of her, she tripped over a jagged rock and slit her leg open. She let out a scream of pain. Right before she hit the ground, she felt someone grab her wrists and keep her from hitting the ground. Sweat rolled down her face, and her eyes were slightly twitching from the pain. She felt someone pull her back and wrap their arms around her. She knew whose arms those were… and she didn't like it.

"Aerith, it's okay", Tyson said, arms still around her. He turned her around so that they were looking at each other.

"Let me go", she said shakily. He knew that it still burned her heart from the mistake he had made about three years ago. When _he _was still there. When _they _were engaged.

"Aerith, you know I didn't mean to…"

"Don't…" Aerith interrupted.

"…Say it". He pulled her into an embrace, the type that _he _would have given her if he had been here. Aerith pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, still shaking and leaning against a wall to keep her stable. Tyson stared at her.

"I didn't mean… Aerith… it was an _accident. _I _promise", _he said, cupping her chin with one hand.

"Close your eyes", he said.

"Why?" she demanded in a tone that was very close to screaming. The hair that had come out of the braids was glued against her flesh.

"Just… do it", he replied. Aerith slowly closed her eyes. She felt Tyson pull her in off the wall and towards him.

"Tyson, what are you… umph?" she began, being cut off by Tyson putting his lips to hers. She didn't understand… why? Flashbacks of _him _came back. He would always kiss her after battles; after _anything. _Tyson was trying to bring those memories _back _to her… by doing the things _he _would've done. Trying to make up for the mistake that he had accidentally made, that had immediately torn Aerith apart and shattered her heart. He slowly broke the kiss, and looked at Aerith. She opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry", he whispered. Aerith felt her bad leg giving in, and fell forward. Tyson, yet again, caught her.

"It's alright", he said with a small smile.

"I've got you", he said, quoting what _he _had always said to her. To Tyson's joy, she finally gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you", she whispered. Tyson smiled. He picked her up and carried her back towards the gummi ship.

Leon, at long last, finally had the strength to actually _move his body for once in his life, _and ran over to Aerith and Tyson.

"Aerith!" he yelled. She gave him a weak smile.

"Hey", she said. Leon took her up in his arms and held her.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yes", she answered, her arms around his neck. Leon looked up at Tyson and smiled.

"Thanks", he said. Tyson smiled back.

"No problem", he said. Yuffie walked over and kneeled down some. She gave a small whistle.

"Damn, Aerith, you really slit your leg there", she said. She looked up.

"We need to do something about that".

* * *

Leon sat in the bathroom cleaning up the blood Aerith had gotten on him. Not that he _minded _having her blood on him, but, it's just not one of those things that you would like to walk around with on you. He sighed.

_I really hope that it's not as bad as it seems, _he thought.

_Leon, you should have **done **something instead of just stand there! _His inner voice yelled at him.

_Will you ever learn? For all you know, she could fall in love with **Tyson. **I mean, come on, **Tyson **of all people… and even over you! **He **shouldn't have even **bothered **doing anything. **You **should have been the one over there with her! Not him! Got it!_

_I know I should've done something! But, I just, couldn't move for some strange reason! I guess I was just in too much in shock… _

_That's no excuse! If you really loved her, then you would've moved!_

_Look, if I can't move, I can't move! It's not **my **fault! Tyson got her upset!_

_Yeah, he got her upset by looking at her… yeah. I really believe **that.**_

_Shut up._

_Why don't you just go over and stay with Aerith for a while? Help **her **get some blood cleaned up? Besides, after all, she **was **the source of all the blood… **incase you've already forgotten. **_That was his inner self's final snarl before it went away. Leon was beyond glad it did leave. As much as he hated to admit it, his inner self was right. He walked over to the door and slowly walked into Aerith's little room… of which… was actually Riku's.

"Aerith?" Leon said as he slowly walked over to her. Her eyes were closed.

_She must be sleeping, _Leon thought. He sighed. Just as he stood up to walk out of the room, he felt a hand lightly grab his wrist. Leon turned around and saw Aerith's eyes halfway open, and her hand on his wrist.

"Don't leave", she said. She let go and Leon walked back over to the little chair by the bedside. Aerith gave him a weak smile. He turned his head to the side and blushed. The last thing he wanted Aerith to see was him _blushing. _He couldn't imagine how embarrassing that would be. It would probably give away that he loved her too.

"Are you feeling any better?" Leon asked.

"Mm hmm", she replied. He smiled.

"Good".

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" he asked, rather embarrassed.

"If you would like", she answered.

"Just as long as you don't look up my dress", she added, winking at him a bit. Leon gave a tiny laugh.

"I won't", he answered. He pulled the covers away and moved her skirt away. It was worse than he thought it was.

"My god, Aerith…" he said. He stroked his finger across the scar. He felt her wince.

"It's alright, Aer", he said. Aerith leaned forward a bit so that she could see him. She gave him a shaky smile.

"I-It just hurts a b-bit", she replied shakily. Leon gave her a small smile.

"Just lay back down. I'm gonna try and get some of this blood off". Aerith silently obeyed and Leon walked into the bathroom. He walked back out with some wet paper towels. Leon, truthfully, was no doctor what so ever. He wrapped the wet paper towels around the wound. Aerith tensed up a little and grabbed the sheets. He wiped away all the blood that he could before merely tossing the paper towels to the wastebasket.

"Does that feel any better?" Leon asked. He saw Aerith nod.

"Good", he said. Right before anything else could be said, Sora walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Aerith?" Sora asked her, walking over to the bedside.

"Better", she said replied. She sat up and smiled at Leon, signifying that he had helped her.

_Come on, Aerith, _Leon thought.

_Just say my name for crying out loud. _Sora smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you", Sora said with another smile, trying to help cheer his friend up a bit. Aerith smiled back.

"Thanks", she said.

_Leon's way of acting has been changing so much lately, _Aerith thought.

_The other day he was acting like the normal, tough Leon, and then he was all happy, blushing, and laughing, and now he's acting all tough again! Now I'm not even sure which side is the true Leon... or if there's something... no... _

Aerith sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. She heard Sora open the door and leave. Leon sat down on a chair that was right at the end of the bed. He just slouched and stared at the wall, deep in thought. He had his hands put together in a loose fist on his lap. He sighed.

_There, conscience, happy now? _Leon thought.

_Yes, _his conscience replied, rather in a sinister tone. Leon sighed again.

"Aerith?" he said, his eyes still transfixed on the wall. Aerith sat up again and looked at him.

"Yes?" she said.

"Why won't you say my name?" he said in his usual cold tone. Aerith's eyes were now shining and she looked down a little, slightly in shame.

"I- I, um, I…" Aerith couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I want to know, Aerith", he said. His eyes still wouldn't meet hers. She could tell he was offended… but… how could she tell him?

"I don't know", she finally said.

"I don't mean to-"Before she could finish, Leon stood up and walked out the door. Aerith felt some tears bubble up inside her eyes when she heard Leon slam that door. She had never meant to offend him. But, why hadn't he ever said anything to her earlier?

Aerith slid back, deep into her bed. Then, she felt arms wrap around her, and a familiar voice whisper her name. Her face lit up a little. She moved her hand backwards and felt someone's face.

"Aerith", the person whispered again, moving her and pulling her towards him.

"You came back", she whispered, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I could never leave you behind", he whispered, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Hey guys. Well, there's chapter three for you. Sorry I'm not enthusiastic. I'm just really depressed. Well, I'm going to Cancun, Mexico on Saturday. So, I won't really be able to be active until I get back. Well, I'll talk to you guys later.

Happy belated Valentine's Day.

Blood


End file.
